U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2014/0055490 A1 describes an augmented reality interface with which a consumer can visualize wireless signal strength or service coverage information for his or her mobile device in the user's vicinity. The technique examines a ring of space around the user for service coverage and divides the ring into arcs characterized by different service coverage strengths. Blocks of color are superimposed on an image of the user's surroundings displayed on the user's mobile device, where different blocks of color indicate to the user in which direction(s) better service coverage exists and in what direction(s) poorer service coverage exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,045 B1 describes a method that gives a visual of performance of wireless communications systems via a three-dimensional region of fluctuating elevation, color, or other aesthetic characteristics that is overlaid with a three-dimensional site-specific computer model. Both the colored region and the computer model are virtual and intended for design engineers in the planning stage of a wireless network working off site from the specific site where the wireless network may be deployed.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2013/0339864 A1 describes connectivity assistance with information sources through a mixed-reality environment. Symbols representative of connectivity options are place on an image of the real environment. For example, a WiFi symbol may be placed over a café offering free WiFi.